An interesting game (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
in this episode, SpongeBob finds something at the video store he never expected. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 24 under construction the story the episode starts at the video store, where SpongeBob looks for a game to get, meanwhile, Patrick is looking for something at the video store as well, SpongeBob doesn't really find anything, until, a game came by the store, someone wanted to sell the game back, cashier: hi, may i help you Nate: yeah, i wanted to sell this back, cause this game is terrible. cashier: sure, i'll give you, $5,000 dollars for this game, ok? Nate: sure, have a nice day.. so then SpongeBob sees the game, and wants to buy it, it costs $500, SpongeBob: But you gave the guy 5 '''thousand' dollars, but i'll take it.'' cashier: do you really have $5,000? SpongeBob: no, but i do have over $500 from working at the krusty krab., Cashier: ok, here you go, have a nice day., so SpongeBob takes the game home, and the game was NES Collection Vol. 1, a collection of NES games remastered for the SNES. meanwhile, back at the video store, Patrick can't find anything, but he did find a whole lot of Spingebill VHS's, meanwhile, back with SpongeBob, he starts the game up, and it had a lot of NES games, including ROM hacks and pirated games, some games on there included early ones like Balloon fight and 1942, and many others, but SpongeBob also saw the original castlevania, he started playing it, and noticed the colours looked different and the music sounds more SNES-ish. meanwhile, Patrick finds a box that says "Windows ME" on it, he asks the store owner what it is, the store owner said it was a new version of Windows, Patrick buys it, and he takes it home, he gets ready to set it up, meanwhile, Squidward bikes down to a dance recital, until his bike trips over garbage, it was 19 bags of chips, and 7 soda cans, and 45 wrappers, Squidward tries to walk away, but the cop stops him, cop: hold it right there, your under arrest of littering garbage. Squidward no, i didn't litter, you stupid flat foot! cop: ok, well, i'm giving you 2 tickets now. Squidward: what for? Cop: littering and insulting a cop.. so Squidward was doing community service, he was picking up some garbage, but he decided to made a stand out of the garbage, and then he selling some movies he got from a pirate, Squidward: hi, who are you? Stan: i have movies, Arrr! Squidward: i know, your name tag says your name is Stan. Stan: yeah, can you sell these movies for me? i would like to get more profit. *laughs like Mr krabs*Squidward: Sure, let me get the stand set up. Squidward here, stand is all set up, now i'll sell these movies., so then, Squidward starts selling these movies, and then, the cops come over, and see that Squidward is selling movies, from someone, Officer John: Squidward, is this stand licenced? Squidward: why would i need a licence to sell stuff, it's my free right to do so! Officer John: Squidward, your not allowed to sell movies, without a company's or store's consent, you're under arrest for piracy. Squidward: ok, why? Officer John: cause you have been pirating stuff instead of paying for that stuff, besides, you were supposed to be on community service, not pirating stuff, come with us. meanwhile, Patrick managed to get it set up, and then Patrick sees what the new operating system has, and he looks around on the system and notices many improvements in the system, and Patrick is feeling happy to be able to use the system. Patrick then does his favorite hobby, searching the web. So he tries to open Internet Explorer, but then, the internet connection wizard opens, and after he does, he searches for the usual stuff, but then, an advertisement comes, Patrick: oh no! i don't have an anti-virus!, so Patrick's computer is screwed, meanwhile, SpongeBob keeps losing at castlevania, and then SpongeBob gives up, Gary is hungry for food. meanwhile, Patrick finds YouTube, and he creates an account, meanwhile, SpongeBob got done feeding Gary, and then he goes to watch some TV, meanwhile, Patrick, is planning on looking for an anti-virus, and he found Norton, Patrick: oh finally, i found an anti-virus that is legit. meanwhile, SpongeBob was going to bed, and he goes to sleep, and then he woke up. and then SpongeBob goes to Squidward's house, to find that he isn't there, but then, SpongeBob goes into town, and goes to work, meanwhile, Squidward is in a jail cell, but without a cell mate, Squidward then realizes, that he has to go to anti-piracy school soon, meanwhile, SpongeBob gets promoted and wears 2 hats, Mr Krabs: ok, but how are we going to replace Squidward? SpongeBob See Mr Krabs, i can clone myself, that way, the Krusty Krab can get it's orders done faster, don't worry Mr Krabs, i won't let you down! So then, meanwhile in, Squidward in anti-piracy school, the teacher welcomes everyone to class, and Squidward downloads a virus that will Rick roll everyone, Teacher: oh no, I've been rick rolled! *dopely screams*, and then the teacher eats 99 billion plates of sushi down in 1 seconds, and starts breakdancing, '' '''Squidward:' wow, now the teacher is the narrator and then Squidward starts to laugh. and then the teacher talks for a while, and i mean a while, Squidward Teacher, it's Christmas outside. Teacher: Ho ho ho, you think you can interrupt class, what a ho ho horrible decision you made, Mr Squidward, so then Squidward receives paperwork, as well as the rest of the class, Squidward gets to work, meanwhile, Patrick, found out from an E-Mail he got, about something about Dr Wily. then work at the krusty krab ends, and SpongeBob goes home, he notices that it's raining out, SpongeBob makes it into his house, meanwhile, Patrick goes to the video store to look for something though Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Season's Episode list (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:Season's Episode list (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants) (lists)